curiosidad
by Arika Yuy Uchiha
Summary: Sé que no soy la persona más expresiva del mundo  e incluso puede parecer que no me importan las personas a mi alrededor créeme si te digo que nunca me había pasado esto… ni tampoco habría pensado siquiera que me llegaría a enamorar de ti


Bueno pues es un one-shot nejiten porque? por que desde hace tiempo quería escribir algo sobre neji-niisan pero no tenía nada en la cabeza pero limpiando encontré una vieja carta a un amor no correspondido y bum he aquí el resultado espero que les guste y si no pues también háganmelo saber queda de mas decir que es mi primer nejiten ¿no?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Curiosidad

Iban de regreso a konoha hace mucho que habían dejado de ser un equipo por lo tanto ya casi nunca tenían misiones juntos, de hecho era la primera misión que hacían después de unos tres o cuatro años el silencio entre ellos era algo común pero la curiosidad no dejaba en paz a la joven de ojos chocolate.

La otra noche mientras descansaban y gracias a que el insomnio se apodero de ella había visto a su compañero escribir durante su guardia, era obvio que eso no lo distraía de su vigilia pero cuando lo vio guardar aquella hoja como si su vida dependiera de ello la curiosidad la carcomió, es verdad que él ya no tenía porque contarle lo que le pasara, si bien era o fue su amiga o según su creencia su mejor amiga la distancia se encargo de enfriar la relación, ahora solo cruzaban palabras cuando se encontraban yendo y viniendo de misiones se acabaron los entrenamientos matutinos o las simples platicas mientras tomaban una taza de té.

Y si lo pensaba detenidamente el se había comportado más fría mente que de costumbre, tal vez el paso de los años había mermado por completo el cariño que creyó ganarse ahora solo era una compañera más… y eso lo que realmente le dolía porque a pesar de los años de la distancia ella seguía queriéndolo no, más bien seguía amándolo como cuando eran unos niños si nunca se lo dijo era simple y sencillamente porque no quería perder su amistad misma que le costó mucho lograr.

La incertidumbre, la duda, el dolor pero sobretodo la curiosidad son los que la habían llevado a tomar esa determinación ahora estaba allí haciendo la guardia de esa noche, pero contrario a lo que debería no le preocupaba que alguien pudiera atacarlos lo que realmente le está preocupando es no despertar a su compañero que se encuentra junto al fuego, no sin dificultades logra llegar hasta su morral y con mayor dificultad aún logra sacar esa hoja que la ha estado torturando desde hace días, se aleja para comenzar su lectura si es descubierta siempre puede decir que escucho ruido y fue a investigar así que sin más preámbulos abrió la hoja y comenzó a leer

_Hoy por primera vez al despertar no pensé a ti tal vez sea la tranquilidad que me da el saberte a unos metros de mí, justo como ahora o tal vez sea que el dolor se aminora casi hasta perderse…. Hace mucho que nos alejamos de la vida del otro, el mismo tiempo que se seguramente tu llevas sin recordarme o siquiera dedicarme un segundo de tu tiempo comprendo que nunca fui lo más importante para ti ese lugar está reservado para tu sueño de convertirte en una kuniochi tan grande como Tsunade-sama y ahora que ya nada tenemos que nos una fui reducido a un simple recuerdo que olvidar, he tratado… lo juro he tratado de olvidarte de hacer de cuenta que nunca estuviste presente en mi vida que solo fue un juego de mi mente, pero al parecer el juego de mi retorcida mente es no dejar que te olvide, obligarme a pensar en ti cada momento en que no exista otra razón para tenerla ocupada _

_Sé que no soy la persona más expresiva del mundo e incluso puede parecer que no me importan las personas a mi alrededor créeme si te digo que nunca me había pasado esto… ni tampoco lo habría pensado siquiera que me llegaría a enamorar de ti no sé ni ¿cómo? Ni ¿Cuándo? Pero paso para cuando quise reaccionar me di cuenta que tú eras lo mas importante en mi vida que me conformaba con estar a tu lado para sentirme feliz pero la vida no es fácil y nos separamos para cumplir nuestros sueños… sabes que es lo curioso de todo esto que no tenía claro cuál era mi verdadero sueño hasta que te alejaste de mi entonces lo vi, lo que realmente quería es permanecer a tu lado todo el tiempo incluso si me fuera posible en la eternidad…_

_Perdón sé que estoy molestando con toda esta palabrería absurda, que tu vida a continuado mientras yo me aferro a estancarme en esos momentos que compartimos, pero no puedo evitarlo es mi mente jugando conmigo, solo necesitaba decirlo… perdón de verdad perdón por molestar con algo como esto, no prometeré "es la última vez" porque no creo que lo sea, ojala pudieras leer esto pero no es mejor así, al final esta carta terminara con las demás, todas las que he escrito desde que empezamos a realizar misiones por separado._

_Tenten TE AMO pero no sé cómo decirlo más bien no sé si decirlo, decir esas cinco letras pueden llevarme al cielo o a un infierno más profundo del que ya vivo por eso te lo grito en silencio, por eso te escribo estas líneas desde la oscuridad de la noche, desde un lugar donde puedo tener el control donde la idea de tu rechazo no me mata… _Es hora de despedirme casi amanece así que tendremos que partir solo te pido cuídate y se muy feliz sin importar que mi corazón se rompa en el proceso mientras yo tratare de seguir una vida sin ti

_Neji _

Las lagrimas fluían por su rostro no podía creer lo que había plasmado en esa hoja su sueño, ser correspondida por la persona que había amado toda la vida, tal vez no era tan tarde como para realizarlo tal vez al llegar a la villa podría decir lo que había callado tantos años y que ahora salía de sus labios como un suave susurro

- yo también TE AMO NEJI-


End file.
